


Bye Bye

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, bye bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: Bye Bye Mister copy-cat





	Bye Bye

**Bye Bye**

 

Bye bye Mister dime-a-dozen,

there's nothing special about you,

that can make all of this pain worth it.  


I could be walking down the street,

And you wouldn't be the first one I see.  


There's nothing about you, that makes you unique,

You're just another, who thinks that they're better.  


I could find someone whose greater than you,

with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back.  


What makes you think you can put me down?

What makes you think you're special enough?  


I won't stand for this, I'm not your footstool in life.  


So, bye bye Mister copy-cat,

There's nothing original about you.  


Bye Bye Mister,

Bye Bye Mister,

Bye Bye Mister Unoriginal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
